Sing me a Song
by Kai Kai Chan
Summary: You can call me crazy. You can call me weird. You can call me anything on the whole planet... and I'll still love you." That day Yuna said the exact sentence... her whole life changed. It wasn't for the good either.
1. Moving Impact

Like, oh-my-gawsh! Kai's back! -;; With a new story also? Heaven. Well review the story if your heart pleases, and don't be mindlessly flaming on me, young one.

Disclaimer: Kai Kai Chan does NOT in anyway own any of the characters or cities in this story. All credits go to Square-Enix.

Excerpt: "You can call me crazy. You can call me weird. You can call me anything on the whole planet… and I would still love you." That day Yuna said that exact sentence… her whole life changed. It wasn't for the good either.

Yuna is a junior at Lake of Luca Academy, one of the most prestigious, yet sport obsessive school in the city of Luca. The brown-haired geek had won a scholarship from her old school of Besaid to take her intelligence up to a 'new level'. Moving from home isn't an easy thing, and Yuna has to endure as she is taking harder, more intelligent courses with more intelligent and rib-snapping people such as herself.

A girl can't have everything though, like Yuna had wished. Yuna was… a geek. A true blue geek. Huge plastic, round-rimmed glasses that fell to her nose, her long, flabby mop of hair tied in a ponytail, and always wearing baggy clothes when she didn't have to dress up for school.

All alone in the dog-eat-dog system of LoL Academy, the intelligent and what seemed unimaginative Yuna finds a new hobby. Singing. Will this singing take her back to the childhood days of believing in herself? Will she ever find respect for herself? Will she ever be able to trust anyone ever again?

Sing me a Song

Chapter 1- Moving Impact

Written by: Kai Kai Chan

"Stop! No! I can't take this anymore! Stop, please…" A sixteen year old girl wailed.

"But why? I thought you wanted to be with me…" A creeping silhouette of a manly figure said, standing at the edge of the bed with his pants down.

"Not like this! Please don't!" The girl screamed to her heart's content, leaving her unconscious on her panda printed bed. The man left the bedroom in a rush, sniggering to himself. The door closed… and so did Yuna's heart.

1 Year Later

"Yunie, honey, come downstairs and have some breakfast!" A sweet, melodic voice had called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine, Mom…" Yuna sighed in a disgruntled tone, coming out of the shower and slipping on her LoL Academy uniform. The uniform consisted of a maroon skirt coming up six inches from her knees, a maroon blazer with the logo of an ocean with a seagull on the left breast, and a white oxford shirt tucked into her skirt. The brunette then slightly brushed her long, untextured hair, and put in a ponytail with a white hair ribbon. She slipped on her gigantic black glasses and put a light coating of lip gloss on her lips.

"It took you a while, sweetie." Yuna's mother, Lily, said. "I made waffles and bacon, and there's plenty, so dig in!" Lily said cheerfully. The LoL student just sighed with a forced smile and took a waffle with three pieces of bacon.

Sensing the oddness of the situation experienced every other morning at the kitchen table during breakfast, Lily decided to bring up a topic. "Well, Yunie, are you ready for your first day of school at Lake of Luca Academy?" She tried sounding excited and well energized.

Yuna exhaled a deep breath, "I'm ready, I guess…" she said as she moved her fork along the plate, staring blankly. "Honey, you better perk up! It's your first day and first impressions count!" Lily said with a genuinely confused smile and a nervous laugh.

"But what if they don't like me, Mom?" Yuna looked straight up at her mother with tears at the rim of her eyes. Lily sighed in a motherly way and rubbed her beloved daughter's shoulder, "They will honey, don't worry. It's a fresh start, and there's bound to be someone that will be just like you!" she smiled again.

"But what if there isn't?" Yuna sounded worried now. She had been thinking on this for a while, and she has been nervous about it ever since. What if there's nobody to talk to her? Yuna always told herself to stay strong. She knew she wasn't the prettiest flower in the meadow, but why should she care? She was smart and she knew it.

"Honey, don't worry! I know that you'll find someone! Maybe not today, but tomorrow's a good chance also. Patience is key." Lily said whole-heartedly. "Now come on… eat your breakfa—" The speaking mother was interrupted by the bus honking near the house. Yuna immediately stood up and ran to her mother's side, giving her a peck on the cheek. Yuna was being very calm about this as she slipped on her black buckle shoes over her bronze leggings and slid her backpack on her right shoulder and left the house.

...

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first, but incredibly short chapter. The chapters will not be this short, I promise, but this is where I wanted to stop for the first chapter. Also, you don't have to review because this chapter is too short to even base a review on. -;; Oops.

Thank you for your reads, and review on your way out if possible. :3

Kai Kai Chan


	2. Sniggers and Smiles

Hello! Back again with a new chapter. I hope the chapter gave you at least a small idea on what will happen. I won't hold you back any longer, read on.

Disclaimer: Kai Kai Chan does NOT in anyway own any of the characters or cities in this story. All credits go to Square-Enix.

…

Sing me a Song

Chapter 2: Sniggers and Smiles

Written by: Kai Kai Chan

…

Her black buckled shoes clip-clopped on the cement as she kept her eye on the entrance to the bus. Yuna was not used to riding the bus, she always received a ride from her mother on her way to work, but her mother had to accommodate to the new city and get a new job with different times. The brunette sighed and caught the eyes of classmates staring straight at her. Along with the stares came lots of comments and gossip.

"God, what kind of idiot wears those glasses anymore?" Remarked one snobbish girl with red hair and what seemed amber eyes.

"Hey honey, it's not the 80s!" Commented another.

"Hah, this will be fun having a new toy this year." Said a whisper, but was so quiet, Yuna could not tell who said it or yet alone the general area.

Yuna stepped on the construction-yellow bus and handed the bus driver a note she had received from her mother. The whole bus became so quiet, you could hear a mouse whisper. The bus driver hastily read the note and nodded at the pale skinned girl. "Alright, welcome to Lake of Luca Academy, please go find a seat." The slightly overweight, dark skinned bus driver said. Yuna nodded and adjusted her shoulder strap as she went down the aisle of the bus.

As Yuna was walking down the aisle, you could hear whispers and quiet chuckles. Yuna was absolutely positive they were directed to her. She wiped away a small tear forming at her eye before anyone could see, quickly chose a seat and sat down. Plopping her backpack on her lap, the brunette kept her eyes down, pretending not to hear any whispers. 'Why did this have to happen to me…?' Yuna thought to herself as she was tracing the outline of her backpack.

A couple minutes later, the bus started to get loud again, and Yuna took a sigh of relief, as she was pretty sure no attention was directed at her. The bus kept going to several other bus stops and every time a seat or two would be taken. Yuna took a look at her intricately designed watch she had received as a present from her father years ago. 7:45.

"That's a really nice watch you have there!" A childish, but very happy voice said energetically. Yuna jumped in surprise as she immediately looked to the cause of the voice. She was blonde haired with green, swirling eyes. She had a bright smile on her lightly tanned and happy face. She sported the same uniform Yuna had, except with a few 'touchups'. The girl had cut her blazer so it went up to her mid torso, her skirt had been cut two inches higher than Yuna's, and she was wearing knee high socks instead of hosiery.

The brunette stuttered as the blonde sat down next to her, plotting her messenger bag to the side of her seat. "Uh-uhm, t-thank you." Yuna looked away as the blonde lightly grabbed Yuna's hand and took a close look at it. "It looks really pretty, where'd you get it?" The girl wouldn't leave her eyes off the watch. "I-I got it f-from m-my father." Said the brunette, slightly taken aback by the girl grabbing her arm.

The energetic girl opened her eyes, looking as if she forgot something. "Darn! I'm sorry! My name's Rikku! Rikku Gitre! What's yours?" The girl said with a 100-watt smile. "M-my name's Yuna. Yuna Aiaka." She slightly smiled. "Pretty name, I wish I had a name like yours!" Rikku beamed up at Yuna. The conversation kept going and going and the 'geek' finally started loosening up and enjoying herself.

The two girls talked until the whole bus was empty and they got a notice from the bus driver, Marie. Rikku and Yuna smiled at each other, collected their book bags and made their way to the entrance of the school.

"Wow…" Yuna said, amazed. The school was gigantic! It was a brownish color and looked like a castle. The school had a huge front lawn filled with trees and talking students. There were terraces all around the school, and huge windows covering it, letting light in all of the classrooms.

"It's nice, no?" Rikku jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Yes, it is." Yuna kept staring at the huge castle.

"Hey! Watch ou!" A playful figure called in warning to Yuna. Yuna turned around hastily and was hit square in the face with a blitzball. The brunette, caught by surprise, fell to the ground and her glasses went straight to the cement with a crack. The culprit hurriedly ran over to the girl, bending over to see if she was alright. "Hey, are you okay?" The tanned boy looked worried.

"What did you do that for, you big meanie?" The blonde reprimanded the sun kissed boy.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" He sounded really worried as he ran to fetch Yuna's glasses.

"Yunie! Wake up!" Rikku shivered and shook the girl, trying to get her to wake up. Both Rikku and the boy named Tidus looked over to her. Yuna slowly opened her eyes with a couple blinks. She saw Tidus standing over her and immediately backed away. The pale skinned girl rubbed her forehead and tried looking for her glasses.

"Looking for these?" Tidus said cutely, happy to see that she was okay. Yuna looked around immediately and studied his features. He was… cute. Very tan skin, blue ocean eyes, playful dirty blonde hair, and a muscle build that was a lady catcher. Yuna finally regained consciousness and nodded.

"I'm really sorry about the blitzball. My name's Tidus." He smiled and held out his hand. "H-hi… my name's Yuna." Tidus then smiled, "That's a good name. If there's anything I can do to pay you back for the blitzball, just ask!" He turned around and started running over to his friends.

"Yepp, that's Tidus for you." Rikku sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Now what are we going to do about these glasses?" Rikku asked the slightly shocked brunette. "Don't worry about it, I always keep an extra." Yuna said as she exhaled.

Yuna dug through her backpack and put on her extra pair that was exactly the same as the first. She took the glasses thankfully from Rikku and stuffed it into her bag. As the two girls walked into the school, Yuna thought to herself, 'Maybe this won't be too bad after all.'

…

Okay, here we go! A suitable chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Any questions, complaints, concerns? Give me a review.

Till then,

Kai Kai


End file.
